One of a Kind
by YamixSetoFanatic94
Summary: Shadow, is invited to Amy's house for sleepover.He suspects that it's going to be boring and childish as always, but when a young male seems to catch his eye, how will he react. And what will happen when another stands in his way of claiming his prize.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Yes I am a Yugioh writer, but I was in the mood for making a sonic story. So ignore my screen name. Enjoy! n_n

_Summary:_ Shadow, is invited to his cousin Amy's house, for sleepover, and he suspects that it's going to be boring and childish like all of her other occasions, but when a young male seems to catch his eye, how will he react; and at what length will he go through, to have the young male for his own.

_Parings: _KnuxShadow, a little bit of SonicxKnux, and whatever other parings you seem to find. Lol.

_Disclaimer: _Unfortunately I do not own Knuckles or Shadow, or anyone else. BUT I AM WORKING ON IT. Lol.

_Shadow _is 24

_Vector_ is 24

_Espio _is 23

_Knuckles_ is 21

_Sonic_ is 21

_Rouge_ is 20

_Amy_ is 19

_Tails_ is 16

_Charmy _is 14

_Cream_ is 14

**Warning: **This fic contains homo-sexuality between guys, that are not human. So if you don't like Yaoi, then leave and don't flame. XD. Oh and tell me if you want me to continue because this is going to be a story about Shadow being a photographer and he wanted Knuckles to be his model, but I decided to start off slow so, Enjoy! n_n

* * *

**One of a Kind**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
**

The moon shined brightly in the night sky, gleaming rays into his bedroom window. The soft breeze of the cool night air flew through the curtains as they danced lightly in the air, turning, twisting, and waving. A dark figure, looked out, into the night with his piercing crimson eyes, scanning the blue night sky, searching for an answer. Sitting on the rail of his balcony, letting the cold swift wind run through his dark quills, arm bent on top of his bended knee, focused on the scenery in front of him. His facial expression cold. Apathetic, to be precise. His eyes were cold, hard, daring, and also a tad sense of sadness inside them. He sighed as he lowered his eyes lids and attempted to relax his mind, slowly succeeding. But his line of focus was interrupted as he heard his house phone ring. He grumbled and stood straight slowly walking to his bed stand to answer the annoying object.

" Hello" He answered, his voice cold, dull, and somewhat demanding.

" Hi Shaddy!!!!" When he heard the others voice, his emotionless face broke into a small smile.

" Hello Amy. How have you been?" A tint of happiness in his voice.

" I've been good, GREAT actually! So many things have been happening... with the adventures, the excitement, the traveling, everything!" The man chuckled.

" It's good to hear your happy voice again cousin."

" HeHe. Really, I thought it annoyed you, because you would always say how you despised loud people."

" Yes, but your an exception."

" Awwhhh! I feel special! Anyway, Shadow how have you been? Anything new coming along?"

" No, not really. The studio is working on getting someone new to wear their clothing, after the last one got angry and stormed out the photo shoot because of a rude comment made by the manager"

" Ouch! That sounds bad. Well your manager was always a hot head."

" Yeah, he is, but anyway, Amy, not that I don't want to talk to you, but would you mind telling me the purpose of this phone call? Pointing out that it's late, and most creatures are resting in their bed right now"

" Oh Shadow, did I wake you?! I'm so so sorry. I'll let you get back to sleep-"

" Amy, calm down I was only joking" He said laughing.

" Oh, phew. Don't worry me like that! Anyway, Shadow, I called you because... well I wanted to... ask you something."

" Ask me something?"

" Yeah! Well you know, since I haven't seen you in so long, and you know, family are suppose to visit each other, meet up an talk, have one of those little family reunions and all, and... well I was wondering if... uhmm.."

" Well Amy?" He smiled. It was always in Amy's character to care about him, even after their family had abandoned him, Amy was the only one who actually cared about him, and came to visit him from time to time.

" Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my sleepover. I was having a few friends over and well, I thought it'll be great to invite you, because I know that... well you don't have many friends and all...."

" The reason for that is, because I do not trust people so easily. A lot of people are two-faced, and I don't intend on going around the wrong crowd. I prefer to be on my own, without anyone else around crowding me."

" Yes I know. But my friends are different! Who knows, you may even decide you like them!Yeah sure, maybe most of them are a little annoying, but come on! Please!"

" Hmm...I don't know.."

" Please Shaddy!!! Please! Please! Please! Please! Pleeaaasseee!!!"

" OK! Alright! Ok, just don't call me Shaddy."

" Yes! Oh thank you so much! Be around my house at 8:30 pm tomorrow, ok?"

" Alright, good night Amy"

" NIGHT Shadow!" Then the line went dead, Shadow hung up the phone with a soft _thud_, and sighed.

" What am I going to do with that girl."

* * *

**The next Morning **

_Riinnggg..._

_Rinngggg..._

_Rinng- _

" Hellloo" a sleepy Sonic answered.

" Good morning Sonic!" The blue hedgehog growled and said...

" Ammmyy... it's 10 o clock in the morning" He whined.

" Exactly, and you were suppose to be up 2 hours ago."

" Neeh....what's the rush" He said scratching his head.

" What do you mean what's the RUSH! Did you forget you need to check on the Chatoix to see if they're coming!"

" Oh yeah. I'll go check on em later..." He said half yawn.

" Ugh. You slacker. Also, while your at it, I want you to get in contact with Rouge, I seem to have lost her phone number."

" Alriight" And he went to go hang up the phone...

" Sonic wait... " Amy said before he could hang up.

" Yeah... "

" Uhmm.... why don't you see if Knuckles can come too?" Sonic's head snapped, and he sat himself up in a sitting position.

" Red? Why? You know he doesn't bother from coming down that Island if his. It's always _"I gotta guard the Master emerald_" or _"I don't waste my time by doing such nonsense things"_ and all that other crap" He said mimicking Knuckles.

" Yeah, I know. But, maybe that's because your the one who's asking."

" And whats so wrong with me asking?"

" Hmmm... let's see. You pop out of nowhere without warning, you mock him alot, and seem to get on his nerves, ON PURPOSE!"

" DO NOT!"

" Oh don't play innocent. And besides, I'm not asking you to ask him Sonic. I'm just asking you too see if he can come."

" But, to see if he can come, don't I have to ask him Amy?" He said in a confused voice.

" Oh no. Your not going to ask him, because if you do, all he gonna say is no, and your gonna come home with a broken nose and black eye like last time."

" HEY!"

" HaHa. But, I know someone who can ask him so nicely he'll just have to say yes." Sonic raised an eyebrow and smirked.

" You mean..."

" Oh yeah"

* * *

A few hours later on Angel Island, Knuckles the echidna was siting on the Alter of the shrine, his legs crossed, with his arm bent over his lap. His other arm resting on his thigh, as he cradled his cheek with his hand, allowing his red dreadlocks to come down, over his shoulder, covering a side of his face. Due to the past years of growing and maturing Knuckles now has 12 deadlocks instead of 5, and his hair has grown longer also, since it was now reaching a little it pass his tail. Knuckles was wearing black jeans that looked a little to big for him, and were kept up by a belt along his hips. He also wore a white wife beater shirt. And no, it does not mean he beats on women, it's like a tank top, or a work out shirt for guys. He sat relaxed with his closed eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet of his Island. Until and all to familiar voice came from the sky.

" Oh Mr. Knuckles!!!" Knuckles opened his bright violet eyes and looked above his head. He saw no one other than his friend Cream the Rabbit. Along beside her, her chao Cheese. Knuckles smiled and greeted her.

" Hello Cream. What brings you here today?" Cream smiled and flattened her ears to she landed on Knuckles lap. Cream hugged him around the chest and said.

" I missed you. I haven't seen you in almost 6 months. You look a little different. Did you get taller?" Knuckles chuckled at her comment and hugged her back.

" Hmm...not that much. Probably an inch or two" Since Cream was now considered a teenager, her whole appearance had somewhat changed. She had red pearly hair ties around her ears, and a small yellow bang of hair coming down her face, along with a red headband. She was wearing a red and gold sweat suit, along with red sneakers.

" How have you been?" Creams eyes brightened up.

" I've been great! My mommy meet this new guy. He's so sweet. He has a hamster named , and it's so cute. Plus he's a movie star!" She shouted, practically bouncing.

" Really? Who?"

" Anthony Boommer."

" No way."

" WAY."

" You mean the guy that does played in " My Bride to Be". That Anthony Boommer."

" Yep Yep!"

" Wow. That's awesome. Shocking. Weird. But awesome."

" TeHee. Yep. Plus, the high school that I enrolled on accepted me! I'm gonna be going to Julia High School for GIRLS! Isn't that GREAT!"

_'Oh lord. An all girls high school.'_ " Wow. Cream. Congratulations."

" Thanks!" Knuckles smiled at her.

" It's like just yesterday, you were only 9 years old. Now, your already going to high school. I'm so proud of you." He said, petting her head. Cream smile widened. She had missed being with her "big brother". But, she remembered what she came here for, and decided to put her, and Amy's plan in motion.

" Hey Knuckles?" Knuckles smiled at her, and asked.

" Yes?"

" You know Knuckles, you really shouldn't stay up here all by yourself, and that you shou-"

" And that I should, come down and be around people for once. Yes, yes, I know. You tell me that every time you come to visit me. But I've grown use to it" Cream looked up at him, putting her hands on her lap.

" But don't you ever get lonely?" Knuckles thought for a moment before answering.

" Yes, I do get lonely sometimes, but I've learned to live with it. And besides, even though I'm up here by myself, it makes me happy just knowing the fact, that I have people who care about me, even if I can't see them everyday" He said with a smile on his face. Cream smiled.

" Why is it, that your so nice to me, but you act different towards everyone else?" She asked.

" Because, you're like a little sister to me. You remind me a lot about my little sister." Cream eyes widened.

" You have a little sister!" She asked excitedly.

" Well... I had a little sister." He said sadly. Cream gasped. she had forgot that Knuckles family had passed, long time ago.

" Oh Knuckles, I'm so-" The echinda turned towards her and smiled.

" Don't worry about it Cream, there's no harm done" He patted her hair.

" Uhmm...if you don't mind me asking. What was her name?" _[A/N: I OWN HIS LITTLE SISTER! YAY!:N/A]_

" Her name was Kylie" He said smiling.

" Kylie. Ah, that's a pretty name."

" Yeah. My mother let me name her, since I was the second youngest"

" How many brother and sisters you had?"

" I had 2 brother's and 2 sisters. Both of my brothers Daemeon and Ronnel were older than me. My older sister was the oldest. Her name was Lynn."

" Wow. How cool." She never had a sibling, but wondered what it was like.

" Do you miss them?" She asked. Knuckles grin turned into a very small smile.

" Yeah..." Cream then, decided _" It's now or never"_

" HEY! I have an idea!" She said bolting up out of Knuckles lap. The echinda looked at her confused and asked.

" What?" Cream grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet smiling.

" Come with me to Amy's sleep over tonight!" Knuckles eyes went so wide his pupils disparaged into his eyes.

" You want me to wha...?" Cream smiled wider and started to float in the air by using her ears, and then of course her eyes went all "sparkle; sparkle"

" Come to Amy's sleep over with me! It's gonna be fun! There will be games! Dancing! Singing! Movies! Story Telling! Food! Dancing! And a whole lot of other stuff too!" Knuckles cocked his head to the side and blinked. The blinked again. Then blinked three times before saying...

" This was your plan when you first came up here now, wasn't it." He said adding a little smirk. Cream stop her hyperness and suddenly turned completely shy. Her face turned a light tint of pink, and she began playing with her fingers.

" Well, I, Uhm..." He smirked, and shook his head.

" I don't think that's a good idea. I haven't seen the other's inawhile, and plus I need to watch the master..."

"Please! Please Knuckles!" She jumped up and hugged him around his neck. " Everyone wants to see you. We all miss you so much, that we thought you forgot about us." Tears began to form in the corner on her eyes. Knuckles looked shocked and hugged her back. He hated to see Cream cry, and it disturbed him more that he was the one who caused those sighed.

" Alright, alright. I'll go tonight." Cream looked up and smile at him.

" Really!" He smiled and nodded. "YAY!" She flew around happily hugging Cheese as they both smiled. Knuckles shook his head and laughed. " I'm going to go tell Amy your coming. Be there by 8:30, okay!" She said smiling.

" Sure."

" Okay, bye Knuckles! See you in a few hours!" And she flew off. Knuckles waved as she flew away, and once she was out of sight, he sighed.

" What am I going to do with her?"

* * *

Okay, how was the first chapter. :]

Review, or I'll kill Knuckles and this story shall never be finished. **:Takes out Shadow's gun and points it at him:** ^^

Knuckles: What?! NO!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry everyone. . I haven't updated in awhile. But I promise to do so more! =D School is getting easier, so now I have more time to work on my stories! ^^ Yay! =D Oh and thank you so much my reviewers! I'm so happy you liked my story so far! =D I personally think the first chapter sucked. XD But you have inspired me to write more! :D So here's the next chapter! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Amy! Where are you!?"

"I'm here! Ahh!" She screamed as she fell from the ceiling. Rouge raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"And how exactly did you get up there?"

"Uhh climbed?" Rouge chuckled and pulled her up, then grabbed the decorations.

"Nice try, but next time, why don't you try asking me." She flew to the ceiling.

"Thanks Rouge!" Amy was wearing a cute aqua blue skirt, with white tights, and a white short sleeve top that had the letters P.I.N.K in the middle, which of course were in pink. Her hair had grown longer now reaching the middle of her back, and she had two aqua blue bows in her hair. Rouge, is wearing a tight white sleeveless shirt, with a black shirt and fishnet stockings, with heels. Her hair was still the same as always.

"Ah! They're early!" She went to answer her front door and smiled at the guest. "Sonic, Tails! You guys came pretty early... for once."

"Yep Ames!" Sonic smirked and leaned against the door. Sonic was wearing a red leather jacket and blue top that Amy got for him last year, along with blue jeans and sneakers. Tails was wearing a white shirt, with blue designs on it, and blue jeans aw well, along with sneakers. Tails hair had gotten a lil bit longer than when he was younger, and Sonic's hair, just got more wilder look in it. "Sooo, are you gonna let us in or not?"

"Oh! Yes, of course! Hehe, sorry."

"Amy's a little forgetful today fellas." Tails smiled and looked around the house.

"Wow, you really out done yourself Amy. Are we the first ones here?"

"Well of course you are. It starts at 8:30. No one else might arrive for another 45 minutes." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well then, time to raid the refrigerator!" Sonic ran off chuckling, with Tails a few feet behind him.

"Hey Sonic wait for me!"Amy face-palmed herself.

"Some guys never change."

"Tell me about it." Rouge said flying down beside her.

* * *

Shadow walked up to his locker, and sighed before opening it, and taking out his trench coat.

_' This has been a rather long day..." _He slowly slid it on, and buttoned up the coat, before closing his locker.

"Hey Shadow!"

"Ugghh... Benson. What do you want...?" The other green hedgehog Benson was another photographer. He was 27, had dark blue eyes, with red shades, a white button up shirt, and red pants, along with black boots. He smirked leaning against his locker, and walking up to him.

"Seems like your losing your touch, buddy." He reached for his hair, but his hand was caught in a tight grip by a very pissed hedge hog.

"The only thing I am losing right now, is patience. Now will you please move... I have somewhere I need to be." He pushed the other aside and walked out the building.

"Hehe, I'll see you tomorrow Shadow." He waved. He walked down snow covered street, silently, thinking to himself. Until he felt his arm being slightly tapped.

"M-Mr. Shadow." He turned his head to his left, getting ready to dangerously glare at the person who dared touch him, but his eyes quickly softened as he saw who the person was.

"Silver?" Silver, a white hedgehog, wearing a small black hat, coat, mittens and a pair of black pants, similar to Shadows. Unlike anyone else in the business, Silver was the most youngest in the studio, who was only 20 years old. "What are you doing here?" He smiled and looked at the elder man.

"I saw you walking home, and I wanted to see if you'd like any company." He said holding his books to his chest.

"I'm fine by myself. Besides, I'm not going home... I'm going somewhere else."

"Oh." He said disappointingly. Until he smiled again, and asked. "M-May I ask where you are going?" Shadow looked at him with an emotionless face and raised an eyebrow. Silver quickly muttered an apology and just walked silently beside him. **(A/N: To be honest, I love shadow and silver too. =D They make an adorable couple. ^^ But this is a ShadKnux romance. XD But If you wish for a Shadow and Silver romance story, I'll be happy to post a oneshot, dedicated to the one who asked. :D On with the story. ^^)**

"I'm going to my cousins house." He stated flatly feeling bad, for being cold to the boy.

"Oh really. W-Would you mind if I tag along? I don't have anything too do tonight... since my father is out of town for a week." Shadow thought it over in his mind, and wondered.

_' Hmmm... Amy wouldn't mind much would she. She's probably squeal, and talk about how he's so cute and all.'_

Shadow chuckled softly as a small smile appeared on his face, which caused a very surprised gasp from Silver who had never seen him smile before in his life. "Sure, you can come Silver."The young boy smiled,

"Really? Thank you, !" He said a little too loud, making the older laugh softly.

"Your welcome." **(A/N: Aww. That was so cute. ^^/ Shadow: Stop interrupting the STORY!/ Oops! Sorry readers! XD -poofs-)**

**

* * *

**

"Sonic! Stop eating all the chilli-dogs!" Vector yelled at him. "I didn't get to have any yet!"

"Haha! Ya snooze, ya loose pal!"

"Grrrr!"

"Will you two cut it out." Espio said in a annoyed voice. Vector, the crocodile, came in nothing but jeans, a gold chain around his neck and sneakers. Apparently to him, it's known as the "cool" way to dress. Espio came in blue jeans, and sneakers. Yes ladies, he is shirtless. Charmy came in a blue shirt and jean vest, with a little cap on.

"Ugh, you guys are useless. Why arn't there more girls in this group?"

"I would like to know." Rouge laughs, as the doorbell rings again. " Hmm, I wonder who that is." Rouge said expecting Knuckles or Cream. Amy opened the door and stared at her new guest, then squealed loudly.

"SHADOW!!!" She glomped her cousin to the floor, hugging him tight around the waist. "SHADOW! It's so good to see you!" He chuckled.

"It's good to see you too Amy." He picked her up and stood up. Amy then noticed that Shadow didn't come alone.

"Hi!" She smiled at Silver who's back was towards her. He turned around and smiled cutely.

"Hello there." From then on... it was love at first sight.

"OMG, YOUR SO ADORABLE!!" She hugged Silver really tight, and spun him around. He blushed and laughed as she spun him around.

"T-Thank you." Shadow rolled his eyes, and pulled Amy off of him.

"Amy, this is Silver. One of the other photographers in the business." Her eyes widened.

"He's a photographer?" She looked at him. "He looks so young."

"He is." Shadow said walking into the house.

"Well either way, your welcome to my home!" She pushes him inside and closes the door. She took both of their hands and pulled them inside. "The two morons over there, fighting over the chilli dogs are Sonic the Hedgehog, and Vector. Thats Espio." She pointed him on the couch, who waved at the two. "That's Charmy." Charmpy popped up beside Silver and sat on his shoulder.

"Hi!"

"Uh, hi there."

"I'm Charmy, what's your name?" He said flying around his head.

"Uhmm... Silver."

"Really cool name. My name sucks. People keep calling me the cereal from Lucky Charms." Silver laughed softly.

"That girl over there is Rouge the bat. One of my close friends." She said pulling them towards her.

"Hello boys." She greeted, taking a sip from her wine glass.

"Rouge, this is my cousin Shadow, and his friend Silver." Rouge ran her eyes, up and down Shadow and Silver, and smiled.

"I approve." They looked at her confused.

"Wha-?"

"It's her way of judging people." Sonic sped next to her in under a matter of seconds.

"Hey Ames, got any more ch-" Sonic looked at Shadow, and raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh... who are you?" Amy hit his arm. "Ow!"

"Sonic! Don't be so ill- mannered. This is my cousin Shadow."

"Ohhh, how do ya do, pal?" He said smiling, shaking his hand, WITHOUT permission.

"Fine." Silver was to busy bouncing Charmy up and down, to notice them. "Oh, and this is my friend Silver." He turned around and smiled.

"Hello Sonic." Sonic waved. Shadow took off his coat, and raised a hand towards Silver.

"W-What?"

"Your coat."

"Oh!" Silver quickly took off his coat, to reveal a blue turtle neck sweater. "Here you go. Thank you." Shadow nodded.

After an half hour it was 9 o clock. Amy and the gang were dancing in the living room to T.T Dance by Ham**(A/N: AMAZING SONG BTW! =D/Shad: Deaa. -glare-/ Okay! Okay!)**, while Shadow sat down and watched them all, with his glass of wine in his hand. He seemed to get along with all of them fine. They all had they're weird flaws to them, but either than that, he liked them. Espio sat down in the chair next to him, and let out a sigh.

"Tired already?" He laughed.

"You'd be surprised, about how long someone can keep up with those moves." He drunk some of his own glass of wine.

"Hehe, yeah. They seem to be having a good time though. Silver seems to have taking a liking to my cousin, and Sonic."

"Hmm... maybe because they're all hedgehogs."

"Maybe." Amy came over and jumped in front of Shadow.

"Come on Shaddy. You should dance with us. It'll be fun."

"Uh uh. No thank y-"

_Ding Dong..._

"AH-HA! There those bastards are! They're so late, I'm gonna kill them." Amy says smiling going to answer the door.

"More of your friends I suppose?" He looked at Espio who sighed.

"Yeah. One of them we haven't seen in a long time. We're all hoping he comes." Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Who- ACK!" He fell as a chao came flying right into his face and fell on his lap as he held his nose. "Ouch! Got damnit. You should pay more attention to where your going little one." He looked at the chao who was mewling happily in his lap.

"Cheese!" A rabbit came running in front of him picking up the chao. "I'm so sorry sir."

"No worries. It's alright." He rubbed his nose. Cream tilted her head.

"Uhm... not to be rude and all. But, may I ask who are you?" Shadow smiled and patted her head.

"I'm Shadow. Amy's first cousin."

"Oh really! Amy didn't tell me you were coming!"

"That's because it was suppose to be a surprise." She picked her up and hugged her. "Hehe, hi Creamy."

"Teehee, hiya Amy." Cream jumped down as Amy knelled down to whisper in her ear.

"Did you convince Knuckles to come?" Cream nodded excitedly.

"Mhmm! He's right behi -" Amy covered her mouth with her hand.

"Shhh! Not so loud Cream. This is suppose to be a surprise. Remember?" She winked.

"What's suppose to be a surprise?" Amy gasped and turned around to look behind her from where the voice came from. Her eyes widened as the person standing in her doorway right now, with a black sleeveless top, black pants, and long red hair, was noone other than...

"Knuckles!!"

* * *

Muahahaha. Cliff Hanger. ^^

Knuckles: Aww. How come everyone else gets a greeting and introduction in this chapter when I only get mentioned in the last part. **::Sniffles::**

Me: Because the next 15 chapters are only going to be about you and Shadow? O. o

Knuckles: Fair Enough.

Me: Teehee. ^^ Review please. **::Puts Knuckles in canon:: **Or I shall blast him off to Venus. ^^

Knuckles: WHAT?! How come I'm always the one getting HURT?!

Me: Because your hair is longer than mine.

Knuckles: ... bitch.

Me: What was that?

Knuckles: Nothing!

Shadow: **:: Bows and is in a Kimono::** Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the wait everyone. And I hope that you all are still interested in my story, Sanford and IloveSilverandShadow, I am doing your oneshot as we speak. ^^ I apologize for the wait, but I was having a really bad case of writers block and was going to give up on all my stories... But no worries. I'm back now. And I hope you all are interested to see what happens next.

Shadow: Oh be quiet. Noone wants to hear about your sob stories.

Me: T-T I love you too. **::huggs cheese::**

Knuckles: On with the story?

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Knuckles!" Amy shouted and ran over to him, taking both his large hands in hers. "It's been so long!" Knuckles rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Ohh not that long. Only six to seven months."

"Ahehe!" She kissed his cheek and pulled him inside."We all thought you weren't going to-"

"Yoo! Knuckles!" Sonic dashed in front of him, gave him a pound and hooked an arm around his shoulder. "Long time no see buddy!"

"Pshh. Same to you So- Hey! Did you get taller than me?!" He gave Knuckles a cocky cheesy grin.

"Oh maybe only an inch or two."

"Someones been using steroids."

"HEY! Take that back!"

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Take. It. Back." He pounced on Knuckles sending them both flying to the floor rolling around yelling curses at one another. Amy sighed.

"Ahh, like old times eh?" The mysterious bat chuckled.

"Yep. Exactly like old times." Shadow stared closely at the two on the floor. _'Who is he...?'_ He wondered in his head.

"Uhmm.. Shadow?" Silver tapped his shoulder, which brought him out of his concentrated gaze as he turned his attention to Silver.

"Hmm?"

"Who's he?" He pointed innocently.

"Well apparently he's one of Amy's friends."

"No I mean... what is he? He looks like a hedgehog but... only different." Shadow looked back at the two on the floor. He was right. He did look like a hedgehog. But the physical features was different. His nose was smaller, his quills were longer, face more narrow, and his gloves had spikes on them. He was definitely NOT a hedgehog.

"Your right..."

"Okay that's enough you to break it up!" Knuckles had Sonic pinned under neath him as he sat on top of his lap, raising a fist as if he was going to punch, as Sonic had a firm grip on Knuckles other wrist, as if he was getting ready to flip them over.

"Aww but Ames. The party just got fun." Sonic grinned a little to big at Knuckles, who smirked back.

"Oh if you think that's fun, you should see the new powers that I possess." He said his eyes glowing a little. But a little bunny jumping on his back stopped him.

"Knuckles!! Your not here to fight! Your here to re unite with us!" He sighed.

"Fine." He stood up and offered a hand to Sonic who took it and stood himself up as well.

"Geez you girls really are a kill toy."

"WHAT was THAT?!" They all yelled at him, making both of them laugh. Knuckles was going to add to the remark, but a tap on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around and was greeted with a pair of crimson eyes. He raised an eyebrow and stared up at the other man.

"Uhh... hi? Strange person that I've never met... before and is staring at me, why are you staring at me?" He said rushing the last bit of the sentence. Shadow chuckled in amusement at the boys confusion and bowed his head apologetically.

"My apologies, Knuckles."

"Uhhh don't worry about it.. ?"

"Oh yes, Knuckles. This is my big cousin Shadow. He's a photographer, and works for one of the city's most popular modeling company." Knuckles raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really now. Well, I'm not into all that modeling stuff buuut I heard it pays good." He winked jokingly, making a small smile appear on Shadows face.

"Yeah well it's enough to keep me going."

"Oh and this is Silver. Isn't he just adorable!" Amy said pulling him next to her. He blushed and waved innocently.

"H-Hi."

"Hey kid. Where you from? Oh wait... don't tell me. Another one of Amy's victims?"

"Hey!" Knuckles laughed as Amy punched him in the shoulder, while Silver silently giggled beside her. Everyone got to know each other well, mostly Knuckles got most of the attention seeing that he's the one noone has ever seen in awhile. They watched movies, made food, which turned out horribly. Mostly because of the constant fights Sonic and Knuckles would have in the kitchen. Shadow stayed from afar observing the echindas every move, and silently smiling to himself. Then after everyone cleaned up the mess, they all decided to order pizza instead and start playing games to pass the time.

"Twister! I vote for Twister!" Vector yelled loudly. Charmy wacked him in the head with his back pack.

"Noo! I wanna play video games!"

"Truth or Dare?! Everyone loves Truth or Dare!"Cream bounced up and down happily agreeing with Amy.

"How about we all play spin the bottle." Rouge said seductively glanced at the boys, who blushed and turned their heads away, while the girls giggled. "What about you Knuckles. You know you wanna kiss me." She winked. Sonic made a whistling sound, while Knuckles looked back at her and smirked.

"Rouge I wouldn't kiss you if I had the most horrid, deadly disease in the entire world, and your saliva was the only cure." All the guys burst out laughing as Shadow sat there and smiled amusingly. Rouge pouted and sat in Knuckles lap.

"Now Knuckie that was cruel. You know you love me." She nuzzled his cheek.

"Whaatever you say." He ticked her sides and made her giggle and fly off of him. **(A/N: I know what your thinking and Knuckles and Rouge do NOT have a romantic relationship. They're more like friends who constantly tease each other. Alley if you leave a review cursing me out for making this part I will kill your cat ~_~)**

"Okay how about we just play manhunt. Amy's backyard is like huge."

"Great idea, Espio! But only one problem... who's it?"

"I'll be it!" Sonic smirked.

"Okay blue boy, stay in here and count to 200!" Knuckles said getting up and running out the backdoor everyone else following.

"200?!! What the hell?! Is it even possible to count that high?! Sigh.. 1... 2..." As Sonic counted everyone scattered in different places.

* * *

"Ahh what was I thinking." Knuckles said sitting on the swing. "200 is to much of a high number if he can't even count to 69." He chuckled. He looked at the ground holding the swings with his hands and closing his eyes.

_'I never knew how much fun it'll be just being around them all in one place... sure brings back memories'_ He then notice that the swing he was on had started moving. "Huh...?"

"Hello Knuckles." A whisper came near his ear. He turned his head and saw Shadow pushing his swing and smiling at him."Strange isn't it.. you don't seem like the type to like playgrounds." He said to the man who was curiously staring at him.

"Hmmm well you never know. Things happen." He said then returned his attention to the ground as Shadow pushed him.

"Say... Knuckles. I was wondering earlier when I saw you. What species are you?"

"I'm an Echinda." Shadows eyes widened and he stopped pushing the swing and grabbed both chains making Knuckles look back at him.

"An Echinda? Really?" He nodded. "Wow... I thought they all were extinct."

"They are.... I'm the last one left." He said tearing his gaze away from him. Shadow got from behind him and into the swing next to him.

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Lonely... I guess." He said sadly but smiled. "But luckily I have people like Cream and Amy to cheer me up when I feel that way."

Shadow smiled at the mentioning of his cousin. "Yeah... we are." _'He's just like me..'_

"What was that?"

"Nothing Knuckles. Nothing at all."

"Targets spotted."Sonic said from the bushes next to the swings glaring daggers at them.

"Uh oh. Run!!" Knuckles said grabbing Shadows arm and dashing from the swings.

"GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!"

* * *

"Ugh... you people just totally destroyed my house." Amy whined picking up a torn piece of curtain, looking around at her now demolished living room. "All those hours of decorating ruined in just 45 minutes. I thought you guys said you were gonna play OUTSIDE!"

Sonic and the others cringed at her angry voice as she yelled at them. "Well we were, until Knuckles decided he wanted to hide inside with Shadow!"

"Hey, Espio never said anything about not using the house as a place to hide." He crossed his arms over his chest glaring at Sonic who stood up angrily and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ugh, that's not the point! The point is, why did you run inside with hi-"

"Will you both PLEASE just shut up!" The room went quiet. Amy sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingers. "It doesn't matter who did what, just... help me clean this mess up or the party is over.." Everyone looked at each other as if they were suppose to do something. Knuckles got up and walked up to Amy petting her on the head with his hand.

"Hey cheer up. I'll help you clean it up. And I'm sure everyone else will too." He sent death glares to the others sitting down on the floor and couch. "Right?" They all nodded quickly and a grin appeared on Knuckles face. "Good. Now GET TO WORK!"

Everyone quickly scattered around the room, grumbling and fixing things back to the way it was. Amy gave him a small smile and hugged his arm. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"But uhh, Knuckles."

"Hmmmm?" She gave him a broom and mop.

"You gotta clean to."

"Aww mann!"

"Hehehehe."

* * *

Yaay. Next chapter will be about Knuckles on his way home the next morning and someone decides to tag along. I wonder whoo~

I know these chapters right now are pointless but it's good to give some happy smiles to the sad ones that are gonna show up later.

Yes, people. That was a spoiler. Buwhahahaha

Shadow: Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Wow I have no written any updates for a few months. I'm now 16 years old. Yep that's how long it's been. But hopefully, you guys are still interested to see what happens in this story. If your not, it's completely understandable. Review if you want this story to continue. So hope you enjoy the update.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Later guys!"

"See ya Tails! Make sure you get Cream home safe ok!" Sonic yelled to him.

"Sure thing."

Cream ran up to Knuckles and hugged him tightly before her departure. "I hope I'll see you soon again Knuckles. And by soon I mean in less than 6 months." He laughed and patted her head.

"I promise, you will. And I don't make promises often." Cream smiled brightly before letting go of him and running after Tails who was already outside the door. Amy let out a big sigh and fell on her couch, on top of Rouge's lap.

"Good god Rouge. I didn't know having a party was so much work."

"Well this is the price you pay for having mostly male friends."

"Urghh."

When Cream had left, Knuckles went back into the kitchen to clean up the mess they made. It wasn't in his best interest to be someones maid, but it was the least he could do for being part of the reason Amy's house was nearly turned into a shack. _"Guess we know the next party we have will be outside." _He scowled to himself and stacked the dishes in the cabinet, growling as his hair got into the way of his washing. It caused his hair to get mixed in with the dish water and it was becoming frustrating to keep moving it. He was getting ready to tie his hair backwards with his threads but then a helpful hand got to it first. Sonic, noticing his struggle came behind him and pulled his hair from his face, and pulled it up into a pony tail wrapping the scrunchy around it tightly.

"There that better?"

"Thanks blue."

"You know you wouldn't have these problems if your hair wasn't so incredibly long." He said leaning against the counter watching Knuckles wash the dishes careful; fearing he would break the glass if he scrubbed to hard.

"Yeah well there's no way I'm cutting it off. I like my hair the way it is. Besides.." He glanced Sonic's way and smirked. "I wouldn't want it to turn out like your wild mess." Sonic grabbed his pony tail and pulled it hard.

"What was that!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ok! I'm sorry! Let go!" Sonic's eyes widened and he smiled, ceasing his pulling on Knuckles hair and getting up to stand behind him once more. "Sonic what are you doing." He glared at him thinking he was gonna pull on it again. Sonic just smirked and slightly pressed his body against his making Knuckles blush slightly. He took the scrunchy back out and started to run his fingers threw the red hair.

"It seems I have found your weak spot. You don't like your hair being pulled."

"Well who does? I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone pulling your hair." He said, trying to keep his cool. Sonic grinned and let go of Knuckles hair, letting it fall over his shoulders again. "H-Hey! It's gonna get mixed with the-" Sonic grab his hands and pressed harder against him making Knuckles yelp and stand up straight. He let his hands rest over Knuckle's, making him stretch his arms a little bit more, peaking his head over his shoulder.

"If you stand like this it'll help with your hair getting wet." Knuckles right eye twitched, feeling his friend press up so close against him. _"I did not know Sonic rolled that way.. shocker."_

"Uhhh.. I'm pretty sure I can handle washing the dishes by myself without you leaning on me." He elbowed Sonic slightly in the stomach making it a sign for him to let go, but instead he tickled and pinched his sides. "Ack! W-What are y-you- haha s-stop!" Sonic smiled and let go of him tying his hair back up.

"Well it's time for me to leave."

"Hope something eats you on the way home~" Sonic turned around to glare at him, while Knuckles just stood there smiling sweetly.

"Yeah then I could just drag you along and feed ya to it."

"Aww so cruel."

"Heh.. yeah whatever." He rolled his eyes. "See Ya red." He watched as Sonic left through the kitchen doors and said by to Amy and Rouge before leaving out the door. _"Who knew... in few months we didn't see each other he'd turn out to fly both ways. I mean, Sonic WAS always eager to try new things. Hmmm but still I don't think he would be the type to go after boys. I mean with all his brainwashed, shipper bender fangirls you'd think he'd like the spotlight. Or maybe..." _ He remembered when the hedgehog was running his fingers through his hair and his eyes widen. _" he see's me as a girl?" _Knuckles broke a glass cup in his hand.

"Fucker."

"Well you seem to be very moved by him."

"GAH!" He spun around to see Shadow standing behind him, with an amused smile on his face.

"Did I startle you?" Knuckles quickly fixed his composure and continued washing the dishes.

"N-No." Shadow chuckled and stood next to him, and started helping.

"Sonic seemed pretty entranced by your hair." Knuckles blushed and cursed himself for not noticing Shadow was there.

"Hehe.. oh you saw that?" He nervously rubbed the back of his head, before playing with a strand. "Well, he was just playing around with me. I mean come on! There's no way that Sonic THE Hedgehog can be gay." Shadow turned off the tab water and smirked at Knuckles before leaning to his height level.

"You have no idea." He looked up into Shadow's crimson eyes and gulped._ "He looks dangerous. Almost scary. But Shadow wouldn't do any harm to me so I know I have nothing to be afraid of. I wonder though, how many others can get blood eyes like him. It definitely wasn't normal. Made him stand out, even in the dark. Imagine seeing a pair of staring red eyes when it's pitch black. Now that would be scary." _In his trails on thoughts Knuckled didn't notice that Shadow has stepped closer to him and was now tilting his face upwards so he could see the echinda clearly.

"W-What are you doing...?"

"Studying your face. Despite your glowing eyes and long hair you do look more of male than a woman. So get the thought that Sonic see's you as a female out of your head." Knuckles blushed and stepped back slightly.

"W-Wait wait wait! How did you know what I wa-" His sentence was cut off as Shadow pulled him closer and slid his hand around the right side of his face gently.

"Although, for a man, your facial structure and body is quite astonishing. Beautiful but at the same time, handsome and _dangerous._ It's obvious you don't go out much because if you had, you would already be involved in a modeling company." Knuckles glared at Shadow and pushed his hand from off his face.

"If your going to try to get me to work in your business forget it. I'm not no dress up doll or eye candy for some magazine fanatics."

"I am not trying to get you to work anywhere. I'm simply offering you an opportunity to become part of one of the most famous magazines in the world. You seem to think that being a model is like being some sort of puppet that just stands and look pretty. But your wrong." This caught Knuckles attention. "It's about attitude and revealing the beauty inside you other than hiding behind your duties and insecurities." He reached behind his head and put the scrunchy out letting his hair fall around his shoulders as he slid his hand to his cheek. "And I think, that you, will be beyond gorgeous Knuckles." Knuckles looked to the corner of his eye pondering for a moment. Shadows gaze never left Knuckles face as the Echidna struggled within his own thoughts.

"I'll think about it..." Shadow nodded and petted his head.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

What do ya think?

Shadow: He better be naked in the next chapter.

Knuckles: Shutup Shadow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello all! Nice to see you all again!

**Chapter 5**

"So, what do you do up here, all day?"

"Shadow, go away." The irritated echidna, dusted the dirt and grass off his shorts, and sat down on the ground beside the river which was covered in snow. It had been 2 weeks since the party and Amy decided it would be a good idea to give her cousin information about where he lived. Which of course, caught the training echidna off guard causing him to fall off the edge of the island down to the shore of the beach below. "You've already done enough, obviously." Shadow chuckled knelt in front of him plucking a leaf from off of Knuckles nose.

"I am sorry for startling you. But, you did not respond to me when I called your name."

"I was meditating. I need absolute silence to do so. Sides, I don't get many visitors, I could of mistook you for a voice coming from below." Knuckles said peeling his black shorts off. Shadow watched as the boy took the band out of his hair letting it fall down in a messy matter over the long sleeve white shirt that hung off his shoulder slightly.

"You must take your training very seriously then." Shadow crossed his legs in a pretzel position, his thick black pants, coat and boots protecting him from the chill of the winter chill. "I'm surprised you can just walk around in plainly that, when its nearly below 0 degrees out here. Only thing protecting your body is a shirt. " Knuckles raised an eyebrow and stood up, walking towards the river.

"When you live up here long enough, with no contact to the outside world, the seasons become your greatest comfort." Knuckles sunk his legs into the ice cold water, and began to rinse the dirt off his shorts. "Anywho why are you here? I don't remember inviting you to my island when we last spoke." He growled. Shadow walked up beside Knuckles slightly bothered by the cold temperatures of the water.

"I came to speak with you."

"What? Why?" Knuckles looked up at him and stood up straight from his bent position holding his shorts. Shadow stepped closer and plucked yet another leaf out of Knuckles hair.

"I'm curious about you."

"For reasons, I do not understand." Shadow chuckled darkly and nodded.

"For now." Knuckles pushed his hand away from his face roughly and climbed out the river, quickly pulling his shorts over his boxers and putting on his boots, looking up when snow petals started to fall from the sky.

"Come on. There's a blizzard coming. You can stay in my cabin until it passes but after that off my island." He walked away from the river, pulling out his rubber ban and tying his hair back up. Shadow grinned and jumped out of the freezing water, making is way after the boy.

* * *

"So have you considered my offer in coming to work with us."

"No." He sipped his hot chocolate.

"Ohh, why not?" Shadow half heartedly whined. Knuckles cabin was a small little house at the base of the mountain. It was a pretty simplistic styled house. A black carpet with a red sofa, coffee table, normal sized T.V, neat kitchen, a bedroom and bathroom. _"It suits him."_

"I'm not interested in taking any part of job that goes on in the city, nor do I care. I am not some dress up doll for drag queens to use their make up and hair accessories on and go "Well _darling! _Don't you look divine!." Shadow chuckled and respectfully nodded.

"While that is true, it is not what our business is about." His piercing red eyes staring right at the red echidna who was at the moment, dropping marshmellows into his mug.

"Is it not? Fashion magazines, celeberties, who's got the latest wig, and updates on the everyday normal life of a HollyWood star, 24/7. Sounds like media to me." The hedgehog smirked.

"While you are correct in those aspects, our modeling company is completely separated from the media." Knuckles looked up at Shadow who was thoughtfully stirring the hot substance in his cup. His eyes then narrowed, as he looked away from the hedgehog.

"I don't really care what it is. I'm not interested." Shadow chuckled darkly.

"I see the curious look in your eye. You can't hide it from me."

"So what? Doesn't mean-"

"Yes it does." He drifted his eyes back to the black figure sitting beside him at the table and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, explain. I'll try my best to not 'pay attention.'" He said sarcastically. Shadow smiled.

"Even though you claim your not listening I know you are." Knuckles snorted and gave his attention back to the man. "Our company isn't about throwing market brands at people and having them pose in weird looking positions, in slutty outfits and high heels. We are much more... respectable and creative than that." Knuckles chuckled quietly. "We're more of artist than photographers. We take pictures of our models, in the most strange, exotic scenarios there can be; but we also sketch out what we see."

"Like drawing?"

"Drawing, painting, sketching, coloring, sculpting, you name it. Any form of art that we can muster, we add into our work. We are know for having the most intriguing work halfway across the world. We're on our way to becoming legendary and because of this there are many many models who wish to take part in our rise to the top. But none of them seem to deliver what we want in our masterpieces. Their to fake, to spoiled, to self absorbed to be able to represent our buisness. Which, of course brings me back to _you_." Knuckles shifted uncomfortably with the way the black hedgehog delivered that sentence. Every word somehow seemed to send a chill down his spine.

"Explain, what that has to do with me." Shadow ceased his movement, and looked up at the boy in next to him. Knuckles froze petrified under his sharp gaze as Shadow leaned forward and slid his hand over Knuckles ungloved one, running his fingers over the sharp spikes.

"I am highly curious about you. The beauty that you hold within yourself and this place and within your people, is an amazing thing to come across." Knuckles felt his cheeks get warm as a red blush formed over his face. "I know there's much more to you than you put on, when your around others. There is still a shell built strongly around you, and I want to break you out of it." Knuckles raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh? What makes you think that?"

"You have an aura that shines so brightly off of you. I can see it. But noone else can. I want them to be able to see what beauty you truly hold." He squeezed his hand tighter, making Knuckles focus his violet eyes on his red ones. " So why not try something new that sparks your interest, that could accomplish this." Knuckles mentally noted not to ever meet new people again."That.. and I myself find you, very beautiful." Shadow let his fingers lead to stroke Knuckles long locks. "I would appreciate the time to get to know this beautiful creature I am currently having this conversation with." Knuckles blushed heatedly, and attempted to slide away from the crimson eyed hedgehog, however...

"ACK!" He ended up falling out of his chair. "Ow.." Knuckles heard the deep laugher coming from above him and watched as Shadow grabbed his hand and pulled him back up.

"My apologies, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. My mouth just starts spurting out phrases and riddles when it comes to me speaking about my work. I seem to loose control of my actions." Knuckles quickly pulled his hand from his grasp and rubbed his arm nervously.

"I-It's fine."

"So what is your answer?" Knuckles kept his eyes towards the ground and shrugged.

"I'll think about it." Shadow grinned and grabbed Knuckles wrist tightly before pulling him forward, whispering against his face.

"That's not good enough." And in a flash of green they were gone.

* * *

_Rinnngg! Rinnngg!_

"Hello! Amy Rose at your ser- "

"AMY!" The girl screamed and covered her ears from the loud voice on the phone.

"WILL YOU KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN? IT'S IMPOLITE TO YELL AT STRANGERS OVER THE PHONE!" She yelled back.

"Amy it's Knuckles!"

"Knuckles? Oh hey Knuckles! What's are the fuss abou-"

"Where the HELL is your cousin!"

"Who?"

"Shadow! Where is he!"

"H-He's not here, why? What happened?" She said worriedly. Sonic looked over his shoulder from the couch after hearing Amy's worried voice.

"Why didn't you tell me he could use chaos control?"

"W-What? I didn't find it important, why?"

"Because that BASTARD teleported me to some weird looking apartment and locked me in here!"

"W-What?"

_Ding Dong. _

"Hold on Knuckles, someone's at the door." As she put the phone down, Sonic sped next to her and took it out her hand.

"I'll talk to him, go get the door." The pink girl nodded and walked off. "Yooo, Knux what's with the temper tantrum. You got your period?"

"This isn't funny Sonic! I'm so close to tearing this building to the ground."

"Now now, chill out man. You don't wanna hurt any innocent people now do you?" The red head growled and was getting ready to answer back when he heard a different voice coming from the other side of the phone.

"He doesn't sound to happy." Sonic turned around and found himself staring into Shadow's ruby eyes. He frowned and crossed his arms across his chest holding the phone with his ear and shoulder.

"And what do you care?"

"Is that Shadow?" Sonics eyes widened and he muttered a yes back into the phone. "Put that bastard on the phone!"

"Ne, how about I just put it on speaker?" He clicked the speaker button, and Knuckle's voice went booming throughout the apartment.

"I don't care what you do! JUST MAKE SURE HE HEARS ME! UNLESS HE WANT'S BE TO DESTROY THIS FUCKING PLACE."

"My, my Knuckles, what bad words coming out of your little mouth." Sonic looked at Shadow with a threatening glare, in response to him making such a comment.

"Where the hell did you take me, you prick!"

"Your at my apartment Knuckles, now sit and be a good boy. I'll be back with my portfolio in a bit. Then I can show you what your dealing with."

"I NEVER agreed to work for you!"

"Well I don't have time for an answer." Shadow grinned in a amused matter, taking his black portfolio out of Amy's hands. "Thanks Amy."

"What's going on here?" Sonic asked obviously confused.

"Shadows gonna turn Knuckles into a model!" Amy jumped on Sonic's arm excitedly.

"A what?"

"The hell he will!"

"Oh yes, Knuckles. The hell I 'will.' I'll see you in 15, try not to break anything in my house, or else I might have to add more days to your stay with me." Knuckles growled angrily before throwing the phone against the wall, breaking it in two.

"That sneaky bastard."

The three hedgehogs looked at the phone, as the dial tone replaced itself with Knuckles angry voice.

"It looks like he hung up." Amy took the phone from Sonic and put it back on the receiver,

"I hope he didn't break my phone. It cost quite a bit."

"Your turning him into a model? No offense buddy, but I think your way over your head. Knuckles, isn't the type to just roll over and do what he's told." Sonic grinned proudly, knowing Knuckles better than almost everyone in the group. However, that smile faltered when Shadow mirrored his expression and gave a sly grin of his own.

"I know, but it makes my interest in him grow at even higher levels than before."

* * *

Shadow: He's not naked.

Knuckles: What's the hell is with you and getting me naked?

Review please~ It would be much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Back again Yall!**

* * *

"I am not wearing that!"

"Why not?"

"I-I-It's bright! And looks uncomfortable!" Shadow was holding up a pair of white shorts and a white vest.

"But it's the theme of the outfit your going to be wearing. How will you know, if you never tried it?"

"I'm not wearing anything like that! I'd look like a girl.."

"Nonsense. You'll look fine. This will go perfect with your first photo shoot. It adds innocence to your character." The black hedgehog grinned and shoved the clothes into the frantic echidna's hand.

"Come again?" He asked in a voice, to timid to be his own.

"Yes. That is going to be the theme of our next photo shoot. Each month we have different themes, we must adjust to them as well as possible. I think it's better to do this one because he have the advantage of the snowy weather." He smirked at Knuckles and handed him some white boots. "And I think this would do splendid with your figure." Knuckles growled and threw the clothes down on the floor.

"If you think I'm wearing these ridiculous clothes you must be psychotic."

"Well it was what we agreed to, was it not? Don't tell me your going back on your word, Knuckles." Shadow had said it in such a deep tone it made shivers travel down Knuckle's back. Knuckles had recently agreed to take part in the job, a couple days ago, if Shadow told him how to get back to his Island. Knuckles would had tried his luck on his own, but walking around aimlessly in the city was a bad idea. It could lead to him never finding Angel Island. It's not like he could just as the locals. His island was non exsistant to the people on the surface. So he had no choice, but to entrust his life into the hands of his kidnapper. For now..

"Fine, I'll wear it. But, I'm not walking outside in public with this... clothing on my body." Shadow nodded in acknowledgement.

"Fair enough. This is just a try out Knuckles. I only wish to see how it looks on you."

"Yeah whatever, step out of the room." The black hedgehog left the room, leaving the guardian to change.

"So, what did he say?" Amy asked excitingly. He looked at the pink and blue hedgehog on his couch; Sonic not looking that pleased to be here. He was wearing a short sleeved white shirt with a red leather jacket and dark blue jeans with black snow boots. Amy was wearing red jeans, with a white winter coat covering her body along with her matching white boots.

"He's putting it on as we speak."

"Hooray! I can't wait to see how it looks on him." Sonic rolled his eyes, and let himself sink in the couch.

"I don't know why you won't just let him go home. If he doesn't want to do it, you can't force him."

"That intertwines with the fact that he doesn't know how to 'get' home."

"I can always take him, back home you know."

"Yes, I know that. Which is why Amy is in charge of not letting you get up from that couch." He pointed to the pink hedgehog sitting on his lap with her pink hammer in her hand.

"Sorry Sonic~ I may love you, but if I have to knock you out cold..~"

"Alright, I get it."

"Uhm... guys.." They all turned their head to the closed door, eagerly. The black hedgehog raised an eyebrow and asked.

"What is it?"

"I don't think this is a good fit on me."

"Come out here so we can see."

"... I don't wanna."

"Oh come on Knuckles!" Amy whined, bouncing on Sonic's lap."It's probably not even all that bad."

"Oh yes it is."

"Fine, since you don't want to come out, we're coming in." Shadow walked towards the door and put his hand on the knob.

"W-What? No wait!" When the black hedgehog pushed the door open, he was greeted with... an empty room.

"Knuckles, where are you?" He got no answer. "Knuckles..."

"Yo, Knux, get your ass out here, and stop being a wimp!" Sonic yelled grinning as he walked in the door, with Amy latched onto his arm. Suddenly, a voice came from the bathroom.

"Who you calling a wimp, blue boy!"

"Get out here, and prove me wrong."

"Uggghh... I don't wanna." Amy giggled and walked to the door, knocking on it politely.

"Come on, Knuckles. I'm sure however it looks, we won't laugh." It was quiet for a few seconds. The hedgehogs in the room started to think that the red echidna had snuck out the bathroom window... until the door suddenly flew open to reveal a flushed faced echidna, dressed in white clothes.

"Oh my..."

"What?" He looked at Amy. "I told you it looked stupid." Knuckles crossed his arms angrily.

"It doesn't... it actually looks.."

"Quite good on you." Shadow said, grinning slightly. "Just as I had thought it would." Knuckles raised an eyebrow, at the agreeing faces, before he decided to walk in front of a body length mirror to take in his appearance. He quickly wished he hadn't... the white shorts he wore, clung to his hips tightly with a black belt securing it. It didn't help that the shorts only reached his mid thigh. The white vest, hung open around his chest, revealing his crescent moon symbol, and the boots reached midway towards his leg. With his hair, spread out around his shoulders there was only one thing he could say...

"I look like a girl.."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't!"

"Yes the fuck I do!"

"Knuckles!" He turned to the pink hedgehog with a blushing face, not really wanting to continue this banter with her. He took a glance at Sonic, waiting for the mocking insults, but none came. He just stood there, staring at him, with an near emotionless face.

"What are you staring at?" He said looking away from the blue hero. That seemed to spark some life back into him, as he suddenly walked forward right in front of Knuckles, and stared down into his violet like eyes before reaching his hand and letting one of his red dreads run through is fingers. Knuckles looked up at his friend, questioningly and was getting ready to bark at him, until he saw a smug like grin, place itself on Sonic's face.

"You do look like a girl."

"Sonic! He does not! He just looks like a.. very pretty boy."

"Indeed." He muttered, making Knuckles blush since he said it, only loud enough for Knuckles to hear, Or atleast... so he thought. The black hedgehog across the room was giving him pretty evil glares for that comment.

"Come here, Knuckles. I need to put these on you." Knuckles looked over to Shadow who had pulled out some white looking anklets. They were thick, and shiny, (**A/N: **sort of like the gold anklets you'd see on Egyptians arms and legs.)

"What are those for?"

"Their for your hair."

"WHAT?" Amy latched herself onto Knuckles arm.

"Yeah! Do you like them? They were a gift from my uncle, when I was little. He crafted all of them. I thought they'd look great in your hair."

"What? Why?"

"Because, their white. And your wearing white." Knuckles groaned, as he felt Amy pull him away from Sonic, and into the chair Shadow was standing behind. "Now sit!" She pushed him down in the chair, and grabbed a handful of his dreads before giving them to her cousin. "It's gonna look great, you'll see." Shadow smiled at Amy's enthusiasm and started to put the anklets near the middle end of Knuckles dreads, one by one; occasionally petting his head as he did so, making the red creature purr against his will to hide it. Sonic had found a seat, on the other side of the room and was staring almost angrily at the way Shadow was running his fingers through Knuckle's dreads. Knuckles looked up at him, and he blushed as he saw Sonic give him a flirty grin.

"Enjoying your hair treatment, ?"

"Shutup, Sonic. Before I punch a hole in your head."

"Hard to take threats seriously, from a guy in short shorts."

"All done." Shadow grinned. "Just a couple more things..." He picked up a sheet, that had a picture of an upside down white triangle with a white dot in the middle. It seemed to be...

"Is that a tattoo?"

"Yes, but not permanent." He wet the back of the sheet, and walked in front of Knuckles. "Stay still, Knuckles." He placed the sheet on Knuckles forehead, and held it there, motioning for Amy to put her hand on it. "Now, Amy keep your hand there. I'm going to do his eyes." He took out a black eyeliner.

"What? Makeup now? Seriously?" He heard his blue friend burst out laughing and fall out of his chair.

"Yes. Now hold still." Shadow started to rim Knuckles tear ducts thick strokes of the black eyeliner creating a sharp curve when he got to the end of his face, and did the same to his other eye. He then made another thin line at the very end of his eyelids.

"Ohh, it looks very nice on you Knuckles." Shadow grinned and stood away from his work.

"Indeed, you can pull the sheet of now Amy. It should had dried." She nodded happily, and peeled the sheet off of Knuckles forehead, leaving a upside down triangle and dot, on his head.

"Wow, Knuckles. You look like a tribal prince. Only in modern clothing." Amy said, dreamily taking pictures of him with her phone. Sonic walked up near the black hedgehog who was staring at Knuckles with a soft smile. He intentionally nudged the man in order to take his attention away from his friend; however when Shadow turned to glare at him, Sonic was already at Knuckles side, grinning triumphantly.

"Dare I say it, you actually do look nice." He said running his eyes over his appearance. "You should dress like this more often, maybe one day you can use your looks as your advantage in combat and become the sweet damsel in distress instead of Amy this time."

"If you value your life, I suggest you shut your trap."

"What are you gonna do, throw your nail polish at me~?" He said gasping dramatically. "Ow!" Amy had whacked him in the back of the head with her bag. Shadow grinned and picked up his camera along with his equipment bag.

"Alright, now that we're all set, let's get down to the studio."

"The WHAT?"

* * *

Shadow brought the three of them to a large glass building in shape of a right triangle, with the glowing blue words on the top that said _Dove Corps. _

"Dove? That's the name of the magazine you work for?" The blue hedgehog asked, mockingly. "Don't see what's so special about that."

"Ughh, why am I here." Shadow chuckled and slide an arm around Knuckle's waist, which was covered in a long black coat. The boy had refused to walk outside in public, dressed like that for people to see. "I thought you said it was just a try out?"

"Yes, but perfection cannot be created twice. And right now, you look absolutely perfect." Shadow grinned at Knuckle's blushing face, and pulled him into the building as he opened the door. They all gasped at the image they were greeted with. It was like a holly wood movie set. Bright lights, hanging high up on the ceiling; thousands of camera equipment of all sizes, decorating the tables and some of the walls along with huge billboards of models and previous photo shoots. Everyone was too busy, scattering around and gathering material to notice the four of them enter, which was fine. Shadow didn't want to bring too much unwanted attention towards them until it was actually time for the shooting to be done.

"Wow, Shady. You work in a place like this everyday."

"Sure do. Impressed Amy?"

"Very!" She said happily, latching onto Sonic's and Knuckles arms. "If only I was pretty enough to be a model." Knuckles raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Amy, your beautiful." The pink hedgehog blushed and looked up at her red friend.

"You really think so?"

"Uh, duh. Any person had to be an idiot not to notice that much. What, you thought you were ugly?" Knuckles asked in a surprised voice. Amy was left beyond speechless, and blushed more when she heard her older cousin chuckling.

"He speaks the truth. However, I wouldn't want you getting into the modeling business just yet Amy. I wouldn't want the rest of these male models drooling all over my little cousin." He said, glaring off into the distance. Sonic couldn't help but add, in a teasing type voice.

"Awww, how come Shadzy?"

"Many homicides, would be carried out in the process." He grinned at the blue hedgehog creepily enough to scare him a little. Though, Sonic just grinned back and rolled his eyes. "That reminds me. Knuckles."

"Huh? AH!" The red echidna suddenly felt himself being nearly knocked off his feet and into Shadow's chest, as Shadow yanked the black coat covering him off of his body, revealing the outfit they had made him put on previously.

"Perfect."

"Shadow! You could had just asked me to take it off!" Knuckles glared up at the ebony hedgehog.

"Yes, but that would had meant, bantering with you, till you complied." Amy giggled and watched as Sonic pulled Knuckles off of Shadow, and started to fix his hair.

"Hmm... I think you look better, when your hair is at least a bit in front of your face." He said, taking a dread lock and maneuvering it, so it covered his left eye a bit.

"Gee, thanks. Happy to know, your now supporting this too blue boy. Ugh, could this day get any more humiliating." Sonic smiled at his blushing friend and slid his hands down till they were placed perfectly on Knuckles hips, where the belt on the shorts held up at. Startled, he looked up at the emerald eyed hedgehog, gasping slightly when he saw his face come closer to his. Sonic whispered softly against his muzzle.

"You really do look good, Knuckles. No need to be embarrassed." His face was flushed with a dark red blush as he looked away from his friend, who was at the moment to close for comfort. Suddenly, he started to notice people around the area had stopped to stare at them; a few cat calls emitting from them as swell. A big muscular dog who was carrying a few boxes in his hand, whistled and grinned at the both of them before shouting with his deep voice.

"Whoa, Shadow! Where did you find these two at? Talk about stunning." Knuckles blushed and glared at the crimson eyed hedgehog, who was smirking triumphantly.

"He's right doll. Those two are cutier than cute itself. " A brown female fox, with blonde hair said, who was currently replacing the film inside of her camera. Sonic grinned, smugly and winked at the small crowd of attention they had attracted before putting a hand on his hip.

"Haha, well I try."

"Sorry guys, but only one is going to be modeling for us today." He said, motioning for Knuckles to come here, and grinned when Amy nudged him in his direction.

"Aww, how come? I'm not good enough for you Shadow?" Sonic smirked, and put his hands into his pockets.

"You can come, model for me handsome~." Amy glared at the fox, and hugged Sonic's waist.

"Nope, sorry you can't have him." She pulled Sonic in the direction that Shadow and Knuckles had started walking in. Knuckles was extremely uncomfortable with how people was looking at him. He tried to ignore them by looking at the ground, but couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of their eyes piercing into his skin. _'I bet their laughing about how stupid this outfit looks on me.. I should had took my chances of getting lost in the city, instead o having to agree and endure this..' _He yelped as a cool black and red arm slide itself around his waist.

"Your thinking to much. Everyone's either amazed at your beauty or speechless because of your species. Your the only other echidna we had model for us here." Now THAT caught his attention.

"There was another...?" He looked up at the hedgehog.

"Yes, and hopefully he is present today so that he can accompany you in this photo-shoot. He is also, a rather breath-taking sight to behold." Knuckles couldn't help but frown, slightly jealous that Shadow had referred to someone else as attractive.

"Hmmpft. I see." The ebony one chuckled at the little pout that had formed on Knuckles face.

"Is that jealously, I see, little red."

"No! And who are you calling little?"

* * *

**A/N: **Lots of fluff in the next chapter. Promise~!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** OMG 5,300 WORDS! /Explodes/ I worked a hell of alot on this chapter, so I really hope you guys like it! I didn't want to leave you with any cliff hangers because cliff hangers are evil, and I shall save those for later int he story. Thank you for all who reviewed! I'm happy your still reading this. It's inspired me to write more! Now, I promised a chapter, to be posted in less than two months hehe. Well here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

_"Wow... all these models are so beautiful~" _Amy looked up at all the female models who were currently standing on a far off practice run way. They smiled and waved at her, when they caught her staring, and she shyly waved back. The photographers turned his head to see what their models were waving at and smiled when they saw the little pink hedgehog, all of them giving her polite 'hello' gestures. She blushed when one tan colored hedgehog with chocolate hair, winked at her. _"And the photographers are soooo handsome...~" _

"Amy, pay attention!"

"Huh?" She said staring dreamily at her blue hero. Sonic face palmed himself, and grabbed the girls wrist.

"Come on, creeper and Knuckles are getting away."

"I heard that, idiot."

"Shadow!" The dark hedgehog turned his head, to the voice who called him and smiled when he saw Silver running up to him with his camera. "About time you got here! Boss is going mad, I seriously think he's getting ready to fire you." Amy peeked over Shadows shoulder.

"Fire him? For what? What did he do?"

"Shadow hasn't been to work in almost a week."

"What! Shadow, why?"

"Well someone needed to keep an eye on little red."

"Hey!" Silver looked over at the red echidna and gasped softly, taking in his appearance.

"Wow, Knuckles is that you?" Knuckles, looked at the floor and nodded slightly. "You look amazing. I guess that means, you've agreed to work with us?" He said hopefully.

"Ha, more like forced. OW!"

"Now, now.." Shadow grinned tugging on one of his dreadlocks. "Let's place nice with each other. I'm sure you will learn to enjoy yourself once you've learned how to relax."

"Yeah! I know, I didn't like it here at first. But, then after awhile, I made some new friends, got more into my work and I ended up having fun." Silver said, grinning at Knuckles with a new burst of confidence.

"I suppose.." Silver grabbed Knuckle's hand with his.

"That's the spirit! Now come on! We have to introduce you to our boss. He'd be thrilled to have another echidna here, modeling for us."

"W-Wait! Alright! Gah! Stop dragging me, I can walk fast on my own!" Sonic grinned as he watched his friend flailing while being dragged away by the hyper hedgehog.

"Good luck Knuckles!" He called after him. "I'll make sure to pick you up when your done!"

"Your not staying?" Amy said sadly, looking up at him.

"Nah.. I don't think we can... can we?"

"OF COURSE WE CAN!" She hooked her arms around his and Shadows."Because Shadow loves his little cousin, oh so very, very, very much, isn't that right?"

"Uh..."

"Perfect!" Amy started to speed off in the direction Silver and Knuckles went. "Guys wait up! We're coming with you!"

"Gah Amy! Your crushing my arm!"

"I crush it with love!"

* * *

"What do you mean, you QUIT?" The group of friends outside, flinched behind the other side of the curtain which led to the photo shoot their boss was currently occupying. The loud booming voice, nearly shook the walls

"Sounds like he's still not in much of a good mood.." Silver said peeking from behind the curtain.

"Oh what gave it away?" Knuckles said sarcastically. "I think this is a bad idea, lets just go." Shadow was getting ready to reply, but then the yelling in the set continued.

"You heard me! These lights are to bright, in my face! This make-up looks terrible. And you don't seem to be satisfied with any picture, I pose for so far!"

"Ugh.. must I go through with this everyday, Sanya. I told you before, if you got a problem with the way we work then you can get the fuck out of my fucking studio. All I'm asking is for you to look beautiful and elegant. Not like a 3rd rate stripper! This is not playboy magazine and it never will be! I don't have time to deal with spoiled pin up barbie dolls like you anyway.."

"Haha... Rouge wouldn't like this job one bit." Sonic said causing Knuckles to snicker along with him.

"And what's with having us doing a photo shoot when it's nearly 30 degrees outside! Hmmpft. You just don't know what beauty is! Which is me! But how would you ever know! You nasty old man."

"I'm 29 you dunce.."

"That's OLD!"

"Maybe we should go in, and break it up?" Amy suggested.

"Good idea." Shadow stood up and walked from behind the curtain, with Silver and Amy following closely behind.

"Well, are you going?" Sonic asked the red creature.

"I'm not sure..." He looked nervously at the floor, fisting his hands at his sides. "What if they all look at me, and start laughing...? I mean, seriously, do you really think I look anywhere near appropriate right now? I look like a-"

"Knuckles." The echidna looked up at his friend nervously, shocked when he saw Sonic's hand slide through his hair. "You look great." He blushed when he felt Sonic's other arm slide around his waist and press him closer to his body. Knuckles felt a little uneasy with the new attitude his friend had developed around him, and this was not making his thoughts any better. This was not how they usually hugged. Actually they never hugged each other at all throughout their years of friendship. What had changed so suddenly in the blue blur to make him act like this. When Knuckles was pondering about the situation in his head he felt something wet against his neck, and two cold fingers slide their way into the side of his shorts. Now this, caught his attention, and in a split second he was in shock, surprised that he wasn't panicking, and managed to push the blue hedgehog away just enough for him to question his actions.

"S-Sonic. What are you doing.." Sonic pushed his face against Knuckles cheek, nipping at the soft flesh.

"You should already know by now, Knuckles." Before Knuckles could ask what, he was talking about, the curtain was snatched back revealing them in the open.

"Well, well." Sonic looked up and grinned at the dark grey hedgehog looking down at him. The hedgehog had a peach colored muzzle with long black hair, falling over one of his yellow eyes; the rest comfortably laying against his back in a loose braid. The hedgehog was a bit taller than both Sonic and Knuckles, wearing black pants and a dark blue button up shirt."What are you grinning at, blue boy." He said raising an eyebrow at them.

"It's my trademark smile. Do ya like it?"

"Ne, eight out of ten."

"Close enough. Gah!" Sonic yelped when Knuckles suddenly pushed him off him, and into a wad of curtains, glaring at the blue hero. "What was that for, Knux?"

"You were breathing on me."The grey hedgehog looked at Knuckles, with amusement, before walking closer, taking in Knuckles appearance.

"I assume, this is the boy you were talking about Shadow."

"Indeed, Kosa. What do you think?" Knuckles glared slightly back up at the man known as 'Kosa', not liking the way he was staring at him. They stared at each other for quite a few moments before Kosa began to give a slight chuckle. Knuckles was getting ready to bark at him for laughing, but then he saw as the hedgehogs scowl was replaced with a charming smile.

"Why he's marvelous." Knuckles blushed at his tone. "I think I might just be able to let you keep your job after all Shadow."

"Oh goody." The dark hedgehog replied back. Kosa leaned his head down just enough so that he could make perfect eye contact with violet gems.

"May I have your name, echidna?"

"It's Knuckles. And your... Kosa, right?" He asked not sure if he should call Shadow's boss by his real name.

"Indeed. Tell me, where did Shadow find such a exotic creature like you?"

"Eh, helloooo? Aren't we shooting a photo shoot here?" He looked back at a blonde hedgehog in the middle on the room. She must had been the model Kosa was arguing with earlier. In Knuckles opinion, she may not have been his type, but she was indeed very pretty. She had long blonde hair, falling all the way down her back and piercing brown eyes. Though her choice of attire was not what people would call 'appropriate'.

"Sanya!"

"What?"

"Your fired."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, now get out. We have a new model, that will take your place."

"What?" Both Knuckles and Sanya yelled. "Him? What does he have that I don't! I'm 10 times better than that chunk of wood! He doesn't even look like he knows how to model, let alone dress. What are you suppose to be, some type of native savage?"

"Watch it, girly. Just because your a chick, don't think I won't throw this chair at you." He growled.

"Fiesty little wild flower, now aren't you." Sonic grinned, draping his arm over Knuckles shoulder.

"What did you just call me."

"Knuckles, was it?" Knuckles looked back at Kosa, surprised to see a playful like grin on his face.

"Y-Yeah.. that's me."

"And wild flower... Knuckles the Wild Flower. Not much to go on at the moment, but for right now it fits perfectly!"

"W-Wait what?"

"That's going to be your new stage name." Kosa said grinning at the two.

"Are you... serious?"

"You betcha. You look rather stunning in that outfit. Don't tell me, you were expecting to get the job before you even showed up. Though it would be explainable. Since you do have the job." Knuckles mentally face palmed himself.

"Actually... it was these freaks to dressed me up."

"The best thing about this, is that Roka agreed to take part in today's shoots. So now we have two echidna's that will model for us. This will be the outbreak of the year! Titled 'Another Rare Beauty growing in the Deity's Garden of Life'. OOoooo I like that! Shadow, did you take that down!" He said grinning happily with his sudden creation.

"Already written it down." He said, with a pen and pad in his hand. Sonic raised an eyebrow and whispered in Knuckles ear."

"Well ain't he just a little ball of sunshine. Fashionista and a poet. Definitely your type Knuckles." He teased.

"What are you talking about, hedgehog!" Knuckles said blushing at his friends comment.

"Now now, enough chit chat. Come on, we're going to the public garden down the street in fifteen minutes. So get your coats, and be prepared to freeze your ass off."

* * *

"Why did I ever agree to this." Knuckles was sitting on top of a outside mail box, wrapped up in Shadow's jacket.

"What's the matter guardian. Are you cold?" Shadow asked smoothly. "I thought one like you, would be use to the cold."

"Shut it, Shadow. I'm not wrapped in this coat because I'm cold. I just don't want anyone to see me.." Shadow smiled and the childish pout on Knuckles face before taking the echidna's hands in his.

"Your going to need these." He gave Knuckles a new pair of white gloves. Though unlike his, these had actually finger holes and were much smaller that the large ones on his hands. "I got you these long time ago, because I had a feeling those big ones you wore, weren't that comfortable." Knuckles blushed and looked up at him. "That and you might get nervous for your first time. I don't want this to be anymore uncomfortable for you than it already is." Shadow said, tugging his glove off his hand.

"While that is nice of you... I can't wear them. I wear these gloves for a reason. My hands.. are not like normal like everyone elses." Shadow raised an eyebrow, and removed the rest of the glove from Knuckles hand and examined it closely. His eyes widened when he saw the two sharp white bones sticking out of Knuckles skin.

"Wow... I see." Knuckles removed his hand from his, and brought it to his chest, covering it with his other large gloved one.

"It's been that way since I was born."

"I think it looks fine. You don't have to worry about being ashamed. It just adds to the exotic nature that is you." He said taking Knuckles other hand and pulling that glove off, before kissing his wrist making Knuckles blush slightly. "Now lets see if we can get these on, without ripping them."

"That would be quite a challenge." Knuckles was startled by the sudden strange voice coming from behind him. His first reaction, was to fend off anyone who seemed like a threat. But, when he heard Shadow's slight laughter he turned around to see what was so amusing about the person behind him. His jaw nearly dropped from shock.

"Hello, Roka." This man Roka, was the other echidna both Kosa and Shadow had been talking about, and he had to say, he was not lying when he said he was attractive. The echidna, stood a good six feet tall, with long flowing dreadlocks and narrow piercing turquoise eyes; a bit of loose hair fell right over one of his eyes. His fur was as white as the snow that fell around him making him almost blend in with the surroundings. Knuckles stared dumbfounded at the man in front of him. Not only because he was exceedingly handsome, but also because he was an echidna. Just like him. He was taller, more well built and most likely older than him, but still he was an echidna. This alone made Knuckles shiver with excitement. Knuckles could feel the heat rise against his face, when Roka's eyes traveled towards his and a gentle smile found itself on his face.

"Hello, Shadow. It is nice to see you again. Is this by any chance the young boy you were telling me about the other day? The crimson echidna with violet eyes?" He practically purred, stepping from around the mailbox and next to Shadow.

"Indeed it is." Shadow grinned at Knuckle's speechless face, and snapped a finger in front of his face to take him out of his trance. It seemed to work, when Knuckles blushed embarrassingly and muttered a quite 'Sorry.. hello.'

"Why hello little beauty. I didn't expect that we would meet so soon." He took Knuckles still bare hand, and kissed one of the white spikes poking out of his skin. He swore, if he'd saw himself right now, he'd resemble a ripe tomato.

"L-Likewise." Shadow rolled his eyes, and took Knuckles hand, to slip the gloves he bought for him on his hands.

"Ah see Knuckles. It fits perfectly." Knuckles looked down at his head, and stretched his fingers to adjust to the new gloves and smiled when he felt them actually kind of comfortable.

"Wow... they do fit perfectly. Thanks Shadow. I think I'll keep them." He said looking at his fingers through the glove and poking his spike, to find it surprisingly not sharp at all.

"Ah Roka!" The three males turned to Kosa who was walking over with a little case in his hand. "Glad that you can make it. Now take off your jacket, let me see what your wearing." Roka chuckled at his friends excitement, and removed his long dark blue trench coat, tossing it over his shoulder. Roka was wearing gray pants with a white belt and a white button up shirt.

"Does this outfit please you?" He said grinning broadly. 'Yes..' Knuckles thought, but quickly shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. Kosa tapped his chin, and looked over his appearance.

"Hmm... take off your shirt."

"What?" Knuckles asked nervously.

"What? I want to see if it looks better with his shirt off." Roka removed his shirt, tossed it over his shoulder as well. "Yep, I like it better with the shirt off." Knuckles face palmed himself.

"You probably just want to get a good shot of my back now don't you Kosa." He said grinning.

"What's on your back?" Knuckles cursed himself for letting his curiosity get the better of him. Roka smiled and turned around so that his back was facing Knuckles, and pulled his dreadlocks from covering his back to over his shoulder. Knuckles gasped as he saw that Roka's back was covered with words, written in a tribal language. The markings were all the same color as his eyes, and glittered radiantly off his fur against the sunlight. Knuckles didn't notice that he had reached out to run his fingers over the markings on his back, until he felt the back of the other shake as Roka chuckled.

"Do you like what you see young one?"

"I.. uh." He stammered. Roka turned around and smiled gently at him. "It fits you."

"Alright enough chit chat! It's time to shoot the outbreak of a life time." Kosa snatched Roka's shirt and jacket from him before turning to Knuckles and holding his hand out.

"W-What?"

"Your jacket."

"Oh... I have to take it off now?" He said, nervously.

"Why of course! You can't take a picture with it on. It's to bland and boring." Shadow huffed.

"Gee, thanks." Knuckles gulped, and slide the jacket off his shoulders, and handed it to Kosa, who was looking at him with a satisfied smile on his face. "Yes, perfect... oh and one more thing." He shoved the little case into Roka's hand. "I grabbed these at the last minute, put them on and meet us over by that weeping willow." He turned on his heel yelling 'Let's goo! Chop chop! Get the equipment ready!'

"What are those?"

"His trademark eye color." Shadow said.

"Huh?"

"Indeed. Shadow, will you put this in for me?" He said holding up a liquidy looking circle.

"Sure." Shadow took the substance and raised his hands to Roka's face before sliding it into his right eye. Roka blinked a few times before looking back up and muttering a thanks. Knuckles stared in amazement as he saw Roka's eye turn from turquoise to bright gold.

"Whoa.."

"Yeah, whenever I take my pictures I have one gold eye and one my normal color. I think it looks cool." He said grinning at Shadow who was shaking his head.

"Sometimes your such a child, Roka."

"How did you do that?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Knuckles, you've never heard of contact lenses?"

"What are contact lenses?" He asked tilting his head confusingly. Roka chuckled softly, and asked

"Shadow, where did you get him from exactly."

"Would you believe me, if I said an island floating in the sky?"

"... Maybe."

* * *

"Knuckles!" He looked up from the floor he was currently looking at, at Kosa who currently had a camera in his hand. He had to be honest, knowing that he was being not only taking pictures of but recorded made him feel very out of place and uncomfortable. "Fix your hair! It's all crushed against your shoulders, let it fall down to its normal length." Knuckles lifted his head up, and ran his fingers through his dreadlocks, happy that he could finally managed to do so, and let them drop on his back, letting them reach down to the back of his knees; of course excluding the one Sonic had put in front of his face earlier. Speaking of Sonic, the blue hero was not happy at all with the partner that they choose for him on this activity. He glanced over at his friend, to see him shooting dirty glares at Roka, who was mostly conversating with Shadow about something. His eyes found their way, over to the pair wondering what they were talking about. Though when Shadow caught his eye, and winked at him he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Keep that face! It looks adorable." Knuckles was taken out of his trance, when he saw a flash at the corner of his eye.

"Huh?"

"Oh! I like that one too!"

"What are you-"

"Oh, I love how you can make the best gestures without even trying." Kosa said, grinning like a gleeful child. Knuckles blushed and looked away. "Aww, don't shy away from us."

"I don't think, I can be quite good at this.." He said quietly, wondering if he could just back out now.

"Nonsense! Your barely even trying and your already doing a great job." He said snapping more pictures. "Now.. give me something seductive."

"W-What?"

"Come on, you can do it."

"I don't think I can.."

"Oh come on, Knux!" Knuckles turned his head towards Sonic who was grinning. Most likely at his embarrassment. "Just pretend like your, in Rouge's shoes for a moment."

"Ugh! Sonic! That's a terrible idea!" He heard laughter emitting from the people around him, at him and Sonic's banter. He sighed and slowly looked at Sonic, who gave him a reassuring thumbs up. Knuckles rolled his eyes, and tried to remember what little seductive things Rouge use to do back when they were crushing on each other years ago. He then let himself lean his back against the tree, before sliding his hands down to hook his thumbs in the rim of his shorts yanking them down a bit to show off his hip bones. _'Well these gloves sure came in handy.'_ He looked up at Kosa and bit his lip nervously.

"Oh, now that's beautiful." He grinned and snapped more with his camera before stepping a bit closer crouching down to get shots of Knuckles at different angles. "Hmmm, Knuckles do me a favor."

"Yes?"

"Rest your hands on your thighs, and lean over a bit to look down at me." Knuckles shrugged and mumbled an 'okay' as he did exactly as he was asked, his hair falling over one side of his face. "Nice. Very nice! Roka!" He yelled while snapping a few more pictures. "Get over here!" Knuckles looked up nervously, as the tall white echidna began to walk towards him. Kosa stood up, and muttered to Knuckles. "Now your going to be shooting pictures with him, so he's going to guide you from here. And occasionally I might bark out a few orders as well."

"Occasionally. You mean regularly." Roka chuckled, and walked pass his boss, in order to lean into Knuckles, who had straightened himself up. "Don't worry. I won't steer you wrong." He said with a charming smile. Knuckles felt slightly better about the situation when he did.. that is until he felt strong hands grip his hips, and push him backwards leaning against the tree.

"W-What? Roka, what are you doing?"

"He want's us to be seductive correct?" Roka grinned a devious smile, and leaned down to Knuckles face, saying in a deep lustful tone. "Well how about we give him just that?" Knuckles face turned bright red, and he couldn't help but yelp when he felt one of Roka's legs shove it's way between his.

"What the hell!" Sonic was the one who shouted that, out of anger. Amy was to busy staring dreamily at the two boys against the tree. Shadow grinned at Sonic's outburst but couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy as well. Roka smirked and looked at Sonic from his uncovered eye.

"Is something the matter, Sonic?" As Sonic was getting ready to reply, he was cut off by Kosa's shouting.

"Absolutely not! It's great! I knew having you two doing the shoot together would have been better than having that blonde hedgehog do it. Knuckles, pull Roka's hair over his shoulder."

"O-Okay.." Knuckles reached up past his face, blushing when he felt his fingers brush against the side of his cheek, before tugging the white dreads from off the others back to over his shoulder, revealing his marked back to the camera.

"That's the icing on the cake! Roka, look back at me, and tug open Knuckles vest more."

"W-What.." Knuckles whispered quietly.

"It's okay, just follow my lead." Knuckles felt his surprising warm hand run over his chest, past his guardian mark, and tugged the side of his vest to make it fall only slightly off his arm.

"It feels like your undressing me.." Roka chucked at the shyness in his deep voice.

"Indeed I am. Tell me, are you always this shy?" He asked. Knuckles shook his head slightly.

"Not really.." Roka lowered his shoulder so that Knuckles face and shoulder could be visible as he looked back at the hyper photographer.

"Perfect! I think we just found our front cover photo!" The white echidna rolled his eyes, and turned his head back to Knuckles. He tried to ignore the fact that Roka was staring intensely at him, with a slight smile.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever been so close to someone of my kind." Knuckles looked up at him, with slight understanding written over his face, as he continued talking. "While I do not mind being a loner, it is nice to know that I am not the only one of my kind anymore." He leaned in closer breathing across Knuckles face. "And so far, I've been highly enjoying what I see." Knuckles blushed when, he felt the others face brush against his cheek before he whispered quietly only enough for him to hear. "You are beautiful."

* * *

It was late at in the afternoon, when everyone departed from the garden. Sonic was on the path of explosion. Shadow was a little upset too, though the ebony hedgehog choose to keep his feelings hidden, while Sonic raged on while walking home.

"The nerve of that guy! 'Is something the matter, Sonic?' Cocky bastard! He was lucky, it was just a damn photo shoot." Amy and Silver laughed quietly at Sonic's ranting on the walk home, while Knuckles kept his hands in his pocket, looking downcast at the ground with a rarely noticeable smile on his face. "I mean he got way out of line, during the first half of it! Like when he bit his neck! What the hell was up with that!" Knuckles flushed remembering when that happened. Sonic had not been hearing their quiet conversation they were having while during the shoot. Kosa had asked for Knuckles to make a certain facial expression, but the poor guardian didn't know how too, and was incredibly confused with what he should do. So, in an attempt to help (and satisfy his own wants of course) Roka had lifted his leg to brush harder between Knuckles parted ones, and bit slightly into his neck while doing so. It seemed to give Kosa the reaction he wanted, when Knuckles gasped. Luckily no one else but Roka (who was highly pleased with himself) had heard the quiet moan, he had made. He hoped...

"Ranting on about it, isn't going to change anything. So please, shut your big mouth." Shadow said, slightly irritated with Sonic's voice.

"How about you shutup?"

"Your the one doing the most talking here, you little twit."

"Please you two, don't start fighting. I already have a slight headache." Amy whined, rubbing her temples.

"Sorry Amy."

"My bad Ames." Then they heard a loud gurgling noise. "Knux was that you?"

"Can't help it, I'm hungry." He said glaring at Sonic's mocking grin. Shadow smirked and stated.

"Well, while I would like to spend the rest of the day with you three, it's time for us to go. We have alot to discuss on our way home." He turned off, to walk through the park that stood between him and his house. "Goodbye you all. Knuckles, would you come with me please." The softness in Shadow's voice made his sudden protest die out before he nodded, and said his goodbyes to the three hedgehogs before jogging after Shadow. Sonic smiled at his friend as he left, but it was soon replaced with a frown as Knuckles caught up with the dark hedgehog and started walking beside him.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" The pink hedgehog asked, nervous why he had suddenly gotten so quiet.

"Nothing Amy." His usual smirked returned to his face. "We still have some time to kill. Let's go visit Tails, and see what he's doing. You too Silver." He said grabbing their hands and walking down the block. He smiled as he heard the two behind them laugh at his cheerful reaction, but then looked sadly at the floor when his mind floated back to a certain red echidna. _'I wonder... when will you be mine.' _

* * *

I'm thinking about making this a three way relationship between Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow. I'm such a perverted child, gosh! Anwyho, the symbols on Roka's back look a little something like this

**حب الآلهة كما تحبني**

Yes that is Arabic. Doesn't mean he speaks Arabic though. It covers his entire back, and as you know the symbols are the color of Roka's eyes. I just thought it was a cool type of text to disguise as a tribal language tattooed on his back in the story. What can I say Arabic looks cool. Oh if you guys are wondering, Knuckles is 5'6 feet. Shadow is 5'7. Sonic is 5'7. Kosa is 5'9. And Roka is 6'0. I own Kosa and Roka yay! I wanna make a oneshot with just Roka and Knuckles now. Grrrr. Anywho, please review!

Roka: Review! Review! Or I'll be destroyed forever. /Tears/


End file.
